Benjamin Linus
| LetzterAuftritt=N/A | Flashback= | Name=Benjamin Linus | Alter=41 (am 21. Dezember 1963 geboren) | Herkunft=Portland, USA | Status=am Leben | Beruf=ehemaliger DHARMA Arbeiter | Familie=Roger Linus - Vater Emily Linus - Mutter Alexandra Linus - Adoptivtochter | Darsteller=Michael Emerson | Synchronsprecher=Udo Schenk }} Benjamin "Ben" Linus, der anfangs die Identität von Henry Gale angenommen hatte, scheint der Anführer der Anderen zu sein. Er behauptet, dass er schon sein ganzes Leben auf der Insel gelebt hat. Am 58. Tag nach dem Absturz wird er von Danielle Rousseau gefangen. Sie gibt ihn den Überlebenden, die ihn in der Schwan-Station gefangen halten und versuchen herauszufinden, ob er einer der Anderen ist oder nicht. Er erzählt ihnen eine umfangreiche Geschichte und behauptet, er sei Henry Gale, ein unschuldiger Überlebender eines Ballon Absturzes auf der Insel. Er wird als Anderer enttarnt, als Ana-Lucia, Sayid und Charlie Bens handgemalte Karte zu seinem Ballon folgen. Sie finden zwar den Ballon, öffnen aber das Grab seiner "Frau" und finden darin einen Mann namens Henry Gale. Ben wird kurz darauf von Michael freigelassen, der dafür seinen Sohn Walt zurück bekommen soll. Als Ben mit einem Boot bei der Pala-Fähre ankommt, verhält er sich wie ein Anführer der Anderen. Sein wahrer Vorname wird in offenbart und seinen Nachnamen erfährt man in . Er spielt weiterhin die Anführerrolle bei den Anderen und schickt ein Team los, als Jin, Sun und Sayid mit Desmonds Boot an der Pala-Fähre anlegen. Dennoch sagt Juliet, dass er nicht die höchste Autorität der Anderen ist, was ein Hinweis auf "Ihn" sein könnte. Außerhalb der Insel Ben behauptet, dass er sein ganzes Leben auf der Insel gelebt hat. Es ist unklar, ob das bedeutet, dass er dort geboren wurde oder als kleines Kind auf die Insel gezogen oder gestrandet ist. Er könnte auch für seine eigenen Zwecke lügen. In der Folge sagt er zu Locke er sei auf der Insel geboren. In der Folge bringt Ben Sawyer auf den Gipfel eines Berges, von dem man eine andere Insel sehen kann. Ben erzählt Sawyer, dass das Flugzeug auf der anderen Insel abgestürzt ist und es deshalb nichts gibt, wohin er fliehen kann. In der Folge 20 von Staffel 3, , wird Ben nicht auf der Insel geboren und der gibt erstmals vor Locke zu: "I wasn't born on this island." ("Ich wurde nicht auf dieser Insel geboren.") In Staffel 4, Folge 2 wird ein Foto von ihm gezeigt, das den Eindruck erweckt, dass es nicht auf der Insel entstand. Auf der Insel Staffel 2 Als ein Gefangener Ben wird in der Folge eingeführt. Er wird von Danielle Rousseau in einer Netzfalle gefangen und den Überlebenden von Flug 815 übergeben. Als er versucht zu fliehen, schießt sie mit einem Pfeil auf ihn und Sayid bringt ihn in die Schwan-Station, in der er von Jack verarztet wird. Sayid hört auf Danielle, die ihm gesagt hat, dass sie dem Mann nicht trauen dürfen, und so wird Ben in der Waffenkammer eingesperrt. Als ein Gefangener behauptet Ben, er sei Henry Gale, ein reicher Besitzer einer Minengesellschaft aus Minnesota, der mit seiner Frau Jennifer in einem Ballon auf der Insel abgestürzt sei. Sayid und Locke nehmen ihm die Geschichte nicht ab, während Jack die Möglichkeit in Erwägung zieht, dass er unschuldig ist. "Henry" erzählt, seine Frau sei an einer mysteriösen Krankheit gestorben und hält auch weiterhin daran fest, als Sayid ihn foltert. Jack, Locke und Sayid beschließen, die Existenz des Gefangenen vor der Gruppe geheimzuhalten, aber Sayid erzählt Charlie von ihm und Eko und Ana-Lucia entdecken ihn später ebenfalls. Eko, der scheinbar glaubt, dass Ben einer der Andere ist, gesteht ihm, dass er in der ersten Nacht auf der Insel zwei der Anderen getötet hat. Um seine Geschichte glaubwürdiger zu machen, zeichnet Ben eine Karte vom Schwan zum Ballon und zum Grab seiner Frau. Sayid, Ana-Lucia und Charlie folgen der Karte und finden alles genau wie beschrieben vor, doch Sayid bleibt weiterhin skeptisch. Deshalb öffnet er das Grab und findet darin keine Frau, sondern einen Mann, den er dank seines Führerscheins als den wahren Henry Gale identifizieren kann. während der Verriegelung]] Während diesem Ausflug, ereignete sich in der Luke die Verriegelung und Locke, dessen Beine unter einer Feuerschutztür eingeklemmt sind, ist dazu gezwungen, Henry zu überreden, die Taste zu drücken. Locke kann nicht bezeugen, wie die Verriegelung aufgehoben wird. Kurz danach kommt der Suchtrupp zurück und offenbart, dass der Mann, den sie als "Henry" kennen, ein Betrüger und einer der Anderen ist; der echte Henry Gale ist tot und begraben. Sayid erschießt Ben beinahe, als er keine Antworten von diesem bekommt, aber Ana-Lucia kann ihn gerade noch daran hindern. Nach weiteren Fragen enthüllt Ben, dass er Mr. Friendly kennt, sagt aber "Er ist ein niemand", als Ana-Lucia fragt, ob er der Anführer der Anderen sei. Nach einiger Zeit der Gefangenschaft weigert sich Ben etwas zu essen, zu drinken oder zu sagen. Als Jack sagt, dass er "Henry" gegen Walt eintauschen will, entgegnet Ben, dass die Anderen sich nie auf den Tausch einlassen würden. erfreut sich an seinem Erfolg, John zu manipulieren.]] Ben konnte in der Waffenkammer die Ereignisse im Schwan hören und ist sich daher den Auseinandersetzungen Jacks und Lockes bewusst. Aufgrund dieses Wissens versucht er Locke zu manipulieren, indem er ihm erzählt, dass er in Jacks Schatten steht und sich alles von ihm gefallen lässt. Locke wird tatsächlich sehr wütend und wirft einige Dinge durch die Station. Darüber hinaus hilft Henry John bei der Verriegelung und bringt ihn später dazu, seinen Glauben, ob er die Taste drücken soll oder nicht, in Frage zu stellen. Er erzählt Locke später, dass er von den Anderen geschickt wurde, um ihn zu holen, da er "einer von den Guten" sei. Ben sagt, dass "Er" ihn töten werde, da ihm die Mission nicht gelungen ist. befreit Ben aus der Waffenkammer]] Später erwürgt Ben beinahe Ana-Lucia, aus Wut, weil sie Goodwin getötet hat und er erzählt ihr, dass Goodwin geglaubt hatte, sie könne sich ändern. Locke kommt Ana-Lucia gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Hilfe, indem er Ben mit seiner Krücke bewusstlos schlägt. Allerdings verschweigt Locke Jack den Vorfall, was möglicherweise auf die frühere Manipulation von Ben zurück geht. Später informiert er Jack doch darüber, doch es ist beinahe zu spät, da Ana-Lucia Ben töten will. Allerdings bemerkt diese, dass sie es nicht über sich bringen kann und verschont Ben deshalb. Am Ende erschießt Michael Ana-Lucia und Libby und lässt Ben frei. Er schießt sich selbst in den Arm und behauptet, Ben wäre dafür verantwortlich. Als einer der Anderen an der Anlegestelle der Pala-Fähre]] Ben scheint der Anführer der Anderen zu sein, denn er regelt den Walt Austausch an der Anlegestelle der Pala-Fähre. Er tadelt Tom leicht dafür, dass er seinen Bart nicht trägt. Er erwähnt außerdem, dass sie mit Walt mehr bekommen haben, als sie eingesetzt haben, was andeutet, dass es für sie nicht so enttäuschend ist, Walt und das Boot an Michael zu verlieren. Als Michael fragt "Was seid ihr für Menschen?" antwortet er "Wir sind die Guten, Michael", womit er die Reihe der Anderen, die das Wort "gut" gebrauchen fortsetzt. Schließlich behauptet er, dass Michael - wenn er die Insel verlassen hat - nicht mehr zurück könne. Staffel 3 ]] Bens wahrer Vorname wird in offenbart und seinen Nachnamen erfährt man in , als er sich Jack vorstellt. Man erfährt auch, dass er derjenige war, der Ethan und Goodwin losschickte, um die Überlebenden von Flug 815 auszuspionieren. Bens Rolle scheint bis jetzt die eines Puppenspielers zu sein; sein Frühstück mit Kate am Strand wirkt inszeniert - er widmet außerdem einige Zeit der Beobachtung und dem Belauschen der Gefangenen (Kate und Sawyer) in einem Raum, der mit Bildschirmen ausgestattet ist, auf denen verschiedene Räume/Gebiete der Hydra-Station zu sehen sind. Zudem behauptet er, sein ganzes Leben auf der Insel verbracht zu haben. Wenn er also geboren wurde, als die Dharma Initiative mit ihrer Arbeit auf der Insel begann, muss er 34 Jahre alt sein, da Dharma 1970 gegründet wurde. Vielleicht ist dies aber auch ein Hinweis darauf, dass schon vor der Dharma Initiative Menschen auf der Insel waren. (Antworten erst in ) Jack sieht an einer Wand der Hydra Röntgenbilder, die zu einem etwa 40-jährigen Mann mit einem Tumor an der Wirbelsäule gehören müssen. ( ) Ben gibt versehentlich zu, dass er einen Tumor hat, als Jack danach fragt. Daraufhin wird enthüllt, dass Jack gefangen gehalten wird, damit er Ben an der Wirbelsäule operieren kann. Ben erzählt außerdem, dass er zwei Tage vor dem Flugzeugabsturz herausfand, dass er einen Tumor hat. Jack willigt schließlich ein, ihn zu operieren und anfangs geht alles gut, bis Jack ihm plötzlich einen lebensbedrohlichen Schnitt zufügt. Er verkündet, dass Ben sterben wird, wenn er den Schnitt nicht innerhalb von einer Stunde wieder zugenäht hat. Er verlangt, dass Kate und Sawyer freigelassen wird, sonst werde er Ben sterben lassen. ( ) Ben scheint auch eine Verbindung zu Alex zu haben; unmittelbar vor der Operation will er wissen, ob sie nach ihm gefragt hat und bei dem Vorfall im Steinbruch, wollte Alex mit Ben reden. In stellt sich heraus, dass Ben Alex' (Adoptiv-)Vater ist. right|thumb|Ben wacht während der Operation auf Später erwacht Ben während der Operation und scheint seine Situation als Geisel zu verstehen. Er möchte allein mit Juliet sprechen und nach einigem Zögern verlassen Jack und Tom den Raum. Sie beobachten durch eine Glasscheibe das Gespräch von Juliet und Ben, nach dem Juliet schließlich bereit ist, Kate und Sawyer bei der Flucht zu helfen, damit Jack Bens Leben rettet. Jack beendet schließlich die OP.( ) left|thumb|Ben verhindert [[Juliets Hinrichtung]] In zeigt Juliet Jack ein Foto von Ben's Narbe an der Wirbelsäule, welche sich entzündet hat. Als Jack durch Alexandra Rousseau von Juliets bevorstehender Hinrichtung erfährt, sagt er einer Untersuchung Bens zu und überredet Ben Juliet zu verschonen, wenn er bei ihm bleiben und sich um ihn kümmern soll. In erfahren wir, dass er die ganze Mitarbeiterschaft der Dharma Initiative der Insel umbrachte, mit Hilfe der "Feinde" um Richard Alpert. Auch wird bekannt, dass Roger Workman sein Vater ist, und seine Mutter nach seiner Geburt, in einem Wald nahe Portland, stirbt. right|thumb|Ben mit seinem Vater, kurz bevor er diesen tötet In der Gegenwart (an seinem Geburtstag) fällt ihm auf, dass sein Kassettenrekorder fehlt. Im selben Moment kommt Locke mit seinem toten Vater auf den Schultern ins Camp und verlangt von Ben, alles über die Insel zu erfahren. Im folgenden Gespräch erwähnt Ben Jacob, und dass er der einzige sei, der Jacob jemals gesehen hat. Daraufhin erwidert Locke, er glaube nicht, dass Jacob überhaupt existiert und Ben nur ein Lügner ist. Plötzlich taucht Mikhail auf und erzählt von Naomis Auftauchen. Doch Locke unterbricht und verkündet, dass Ben ihn erst zu Jacob führen wird, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Als Ben dann versucht, Locke die höhere Priorität von Mikhails Nachricht nahezulegen, schlägt Locke auf Mikhail ein. Ben versucht, die Anderen dazu zu bringen, Mikhail zu helfen, aber niemand bewegt sich. Schliesslich gibt sich Ben geschlagen und stimmt zu, dass er mit Locke zu Jacob gehen wird. Kurz bevor die beiden aufbrechen, bekommt Locke von Alex eine Pistole ausgehändigt. Sie dreht sich zu Ben und sagt "Alles gute zum Geburtstag".( ) thumb|left|Ben und Locke überqueren die Asche.Grenze kurz vor [[Jacobs Haus]] Nachdem sie aufgebrochen sind, überqueren sie eine graue, Asche-ähnliche Grenze und erreichen Jacobs Haus. Bevor sie eintreten, warnt Ben Locke vor Jacobs Angst vor Technik. Dennoch nimmt Locke heimlich eine Taschenlampe mit ins Haus. Im Haus fängt Ben an, mit Jacob zu sprechen. Allerdings ist für Locke niemand zu sehen, der Stuhl ist leer. Locke regt sich auf, hält Ben für wahnsinnig und will gerade das Haus verlassen, als eine Stimme sagt "Hilf mir". Locke dreht sich um und fragt Ben, was er gesagt hat. Verwirrt entgegnet Ben, er habe nichts gesagt und nichts gehört. Wütend leuchtet Locke Ben mit der Taschenlampe ins Gesicht. Plötzlich fängt das Haus an zu wackeln und Ben scheint durch Jacob gegen die Wand geworfen zu werden. Schnell verlassen beide das Haus. ( ) Am nächsten Morgen führt Ben Locke zu dem offenen Grab, in dem alle Leichen der DHARMA-Initiative liegen und erzählt ihm, was er damals getan hat. Plötzlich versucht Locke, Ben mit seiner Waffe zu erschiessen, aber Ben ist schneller und Locke fällt angeschossen in das Loch. Ben fragt ihn, was Jacob gesagt hat. Locke sagt es ihm und Ben ist offensichtlich erschüttert und lässt Locke mit den Worten "Hoffen wir, dass er dir hilft" zurück. ( ) Zurück im Lager fragt Alex, was mit Locke passiert ist. Ben antwortet, ihm sei was zugestoßen. Sarkastisch dankt er ihr noch für die Waffe, die sie Locke gegeben hat. Dann erklärt er Richard und Pryce, dass ihr Plan um einen Tag vorgezogen werden müsse und notfalls alle Frauen zu entführen sind, sollte Juliet mit dem Markieren der Zelte noch nicht fertig sein. Ausserdem sollen alle Männer, die sich eventuell in den Weg stellen, erschossen werden. Auf einen Einwand von Richard entgegnet er, dass er nur Jacobs Befehle weitergibt. ( ) Nachdem Charlie in der Unterwasserstation gefangen genommen wurde, wird Ben von Bonnie über den überraschenden Besuch unterrichtet. Als er erfährt, dass Juliet die Lage der Unterwasserstation preisgegeben hat, befürchtet er, dass sie auch vor dem geplantem Überfall auf das Camp gewarnt hat. Er schafft es jedoch nicht mehr Ryan (der auf dem Weg ins Camp ist) von seiner Befürchtung zu erzählen. Nachdem sieben Andere ums Leben gekommen sind, funkt Tom Ben an und berichtet von der Situation. Unter dem Druck, dass Jin erschossen werden soll, verrät Bernard den Plan der Losties, welcher direkt an Ben weitergegeben wird. Dieser befiehlt Richard Alpert mit den übrigen Anderen im Zeltlager zum Tempel zu wandern, während er selbst sich auf den Weg zum Funkturm macht, um Jack seinen Plan auszureden. Alex möchte sich anschließen, womit Ben überraschender Weise sofort einverstanden ist und ihr sagt, sie würde so auch ihre neue Familie kennenlernen. ( ) thumb|left|Ben fängt Jack und dessen Gruppe vor dem Funkturm ab thumb|right|Ben nachdem er von [[Jack zusammengeschlagen wurde]] Ben und Alex begegnen Jack, der mit den anderen auf dem Weg zum Funkturm ist. Ben möchte unbedingt 5 Minuten mit Jack unter vier Augen sprechen. Ben behauptet, Naomi sei nicht die, die sie vorgibt zu sein und würde große Gefahren bringen, wenn er nicht ihr Satellitentelefon bekommen würde. Jack glaubt ihm nicht, schlägt Ben zusammen und nimmt ihn gefangen, nachdem dieser als Druckmittel per Walkie befohlen hatte Sayid, Bernard und Jin zu töten. Tatsächlich feuerte Ryan aber nur drei Schüsse in den Sand und lässt sowohl Ben als auch Jack in dem Glauben, die drei seine nun tot. In einer Kurzschlussreaktion schlägt Jack Ben zusammen. Noch auf dem Boden liegend stellt Ben Alex ihrer leiblichen Mutter vor: Danielle. ( ) Staffel 4 ) bei sich trug]] Später trifft Johns Gruppe auf Frau, die sich als Charlotte Lewis vorstellt. Sie gibt an, auf dem Frachter gewesen zu sein. Es zeigt sich, dass Ben viele Informationen über sie und ihr Leben hat - ihren vollständigen Namen, ihre Familie und ihren Bildungsabschluss, wovon sie nichts bestreitet. Er benennt auch die anderen Mitglieder ihres Teams und sagt, sie seien geschickt worden, um ihn zu finden. Als er nach der Quelle dieser Informationen gefragt wird, behauptet Ben, er habe einen Mann an Bord ihres Frachters. Jacks Gruppe trifft unterdessen auf zwei weitere Männer vom Frachter, Daniel Faraday und Miles Straume. Miles zeigt Jack ein Foto und gibt an, auf der Suche nach diesem Mann zu sein. Das Foto zeigt Ben. ( ) Auf der Suche nach der verschollenen Charlotte, machen sich Sayid und Kate auf den Weg zu den Baracken. John hatte angekündigt sich dort verstecken zu wollen. Sayid vermutet, dass John auf dem Weg dorthin Charlotte gefunden hat. Bei den Barracken angekommen, betritt Sayid Bens Haus und entdeckt einen versteckten Raum. Dort findet er in einer Schublade neben vielen Scheinen verschiedener Währungen (auch 50 Euro-Scheine) Reisepässe aus aller Welt. Darunter sind z.B. Brasilien und Schweiz. Flash Forward s Schusswunde]] Sayid wird angeschossen und geht offensichtlich in ein Tierheim, um sich dort behandeln zu lassen. Der Mann, der dort schon auf ihn gewartet hat sagt, dass er einen neuen Auftrag für Sayid habe, und dass dieser sich nicht immer von seinem Herz leiten lassen sollte. Dann wird der behandelnde Arzt gezeigt. Es ist Ben. ( ) Echtzeit Events right|thumb|"I've already read it" Ben sitzt im Keller seinen Hauses, indem zuvor Locke's Vater gefangen gehalten wurde. Locke tritt ein und bringt ihm Frühstück und ein Buch. Ben schmälert John, indem er behauptet, dass Locke sehr vezweifelt ist, und unfähig über sein weiteres Vorgehen zu entscheiden. Er wirft Locke vor, dass er es nicht geschafft habe, Jacobs Hütte zu finden. Ben sagt, dass Locke "verlorener als jemals zuvor" ist und deswegen sogar kommt, um Ben um Hilfe zu bitten. Locke entgegnet Ben, dass er wohl wisse, was er tun muss und verlässt den Raum samt Frühstückstablett, bevor ihn Ben weiter manipulieren kann. Doch Bens Behauptungen gehen nicht spurlos an John vorbei, weswegen er das Tablett mit voller Wucht an die Wand schmeißt. Ben hört Johns Wutausbruch von seiner Zelle mit an. ( ) |BREITE = } | } | 100%}} }} Triviales * Er sagt, dass er Nadeln hasst, obwohl das auch einfach nur ein Teil seines Plans sein kann, Sawyer zu verunsichern. ( ) * Ben sagt: "Zwei Tage, nachdem ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich einen fatalen Tumor an meiner Wirbelsäule habe, fiel ein Wirbelsäulenchirurg vom Himmel". Das Flugzeug stürzte am 22. September 2004 ab, was bedeutet, dass er den Tumor am 20. September entdeckte. * Rose hatte Krebs und Locke war Querschnittsgelähmt und beide wurden geheilt - vermutlich von der Insel. Ben hat einen Tumor an der Wirbelsäule, eine Kombination von beidem. Namensreferenzen *Henry Gale: Der Zauberer Oz **His pseudonym and supposed way of coming to the Island refers to the children's book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, by L. Frank Baum. "Henry Gale" is Dorothy's Uncle Henry, while the hot air balloon refers to the Wizard himself, who landed on Oz (and subsequently left it) on a hot air balloon. This analogy could be taken one step further by assuming that "Henry", like the Wizard, was the "man behind the curtain", i.e. the real leader of the Others, while previously we were led to believe that Mr. Friendly, or to a greater degree Alvar Hanso, was in charge. In [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ozma_von_Oz Ozma of Oz], the third book in Baum's Oz series, Henry Gale is ordered by his doctor to take a vacation to Australia. He and his niece Dorothy depart on a steamship and, during a storm, Dorothy is blown overboard with one of her uncle's hens. She and the hen are washed ashore to a place that Dorothy guesses is some sort of "fairy country", as Oz has no seashores. *Ben: Die Schatzinsel **"Ben" ist eine mögliche Anlehnung an Ben Gunn aus "Die Schatzinsel", der ein verrückter ehemaliger Schiffskollege ist. *Benjamin: Das Alte Testament **In the bible, Benjamin is held hostage in Egypt by Joseph. Joseph knows -- but Benjamin is unaware -- that they are brothers. Later Benjamin becomes the leader of one the tribes of Israel. In Hebrew "Benjamin" means "son of right." Right could mean "goodness" or "right hand" (true leader's right-hand man?). In the show Ben says to Michael: "We're the good guys, Michael." **Benjamin is also the son of Jacob. ***If, on the Island, Benjamin is the son of Jacob, then perhaps Jacob is Him and Ben was put in charge out of nepotism. This could be why the Others, including Juliet, want him dead. ***Juliet could be Ben's sister, Jacob's daughter, and is fighting her brother for leadership of the Others. *Linus: Das Neue Testament **Linus was a person mentioned in the [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Briefe_des_Paulus_an_Timotheus Second Epistle to Timothy], written by Paul the Apostle: "Do thy diligence to come before winter. Eubulus greeteth thee, and Pudens, and Linus, and Claudia, and all the brethren (II Timothy 4:21)." *Linus: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linus_%28mythology%29 Linus Mythology] **Linus (in Greek, Linos) may refer to any of three sons of Apollo from Greek mythology. *Linus: [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linus_Pauling Linus Pauling] **Two-time Nobel Prize winner, Linus Pauling, was a "quantum chemist and biochemist, widely regarded as the premier chemist of the twentieth century." Pauling is noted as a versatile scholar for his expertise in inorganic chemistry, organic chemistry, metallurgy, immunology, anesthesiology, psychology, debate, radioactive decay, and the aftermath of nuclear weapons, in addition to quantum mechanics and molecular biology. *Linus: [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linus_Torvalds Linus Torvalds] **Linus Benedict Torvalds is a "Finnish software engineer best known for initiating the development of the Linux kernel. He now acts as the project's coordinator (or Benevolent Dictator for Life)." "Benevolent Dictator for Life" (BDFL) is the informal, slightly tongue-in-cheek title given to a respected individual in the open source development community who sets general directions and makes final calls in certain situations within the scope of a given project. A BDFL is the person who effectively holds dictator-like powers over that project, yet is trusted by other users/developers not to abuse this power. The term is used humorously, because the "subjects" of the project leader contribute voluntarily, and the end-product may be used by everyone. A dictator in this context has power only over the process and that only for as long as the trust remains. *Linus: Linus Van Pelt The last name he tells Jack may be a reference to the Peanuts character Linus van Pelt. In the comic strip, Linus is known for his unusually high intelligence, and he acts as the strip's philosopher and theologian, often quoting the Gospels. He also had uncanny physical abilities as a baby, such as mastering a basketball seconds after being introduced to it and blowing a balloon into the shape of a cube. He also made his own "quasi"-religious idol after combining elements of Halloween and Christmas in a strip. He calls the incarnation, "the Great Pumpkin". Linus is the only one who believes in the Great Pumpkin. Though he occasionally convinces other characters the Great Pumpkin is real, they always lose faith, while Linus keeps his. (See Fate versus free will). *Linus: Papst Linus **Linus war laut der katholischen Kirche der zweite Papst nach Peter *Linnaeus **Linus könnte eine falsche Aussprache von Linnaeus sein. Carolus Linnaeus war der erste bekannte Biologe, der Spezien nach ähnlichen Merkmalen einordnete. Unbeantwortete Fragen *Warum heilt die Insel ihn nicht? *Welche Verbindung zu Alex hat er? ( ). Alex bezeichnet ihn als ihren Vater. Es ist jedoch fraglich ob er ihr Leiblicher Vater ist. Rousseau war außerdem wahrscheinlich schon bei iher Ankunft auf der Insel schwanger. *Wieso war er sein ganzes Leben auf der Insel? Will oder kann er selbst die Insel/Inseln nicht verlassen? *Wieso hat er sich nach der Säuberung den Ureinwohnern angeschlossen? *Was ist mit seiner Freundin Annie passiert, dass er immernoch ihre Puppe bei sich trägt? *Wieso kann nur er mit Jacob reden? *Gibt er wirklich nur Jacob's Befehle an die Anderen weiter? *Wieso hat er seine Leute über die the Looking Glass Station und so viele andere Dinge belogen? *Woher kennt er die Absichten von Naomi's Team? *Was passiert jetzt mit ihm und den anderen, nachdem so viele gestorben sind und er in Gefangenschaft geraten ist? *Was ist der Tempel, wo Richard Alpert und der Rest hingehen sollen? Linus, Ben L L L L Linus, Ben